


side effects may include...

by anakinleias



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if only to tease him, loopy scott, the moir brothers make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinleias/pseuds/anakinleias
Summary: “Scott, we got married,” she explains, smiling, lacing the fingers of her left hand with his own.His head is spinning with the pull of sleep and she’s hazy again. His eyes close before he can ask for clarification and she’s not sure he even heard her when he mumbles “that’s nice” before he’s out again./Scott has surgery, and he really doesn’t handle anesthesia well.





	side effects may include...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd first joked about this concept with theroyalmess after a message from itscatastrophic in the groupchat months ago where we discussed that viral video (y'all know the one), and today with the encouragement from wishfulwannabe and anneweaver I finally decided to try my hand at humor. This is the result.
> 
> It's unedited and English isn't my first language so please let me know if there are any mistakes. As always, massive thanks to all the lovely people involved!

The first time he wakes is to the feeling of being wheeled back into his room. He’s conscious for only a few seconds, images of his brothers sitting on the little sofa and Tessa sitting beside him on a chair, her face blurry as his eyelids droop again.

(At 34 years old, Scott needed to get his tonsils removed. The lymph nodes were causing him pain for months as he’d developed tonsillitis, keeping him awake at night due to sleep apnea. He’d finally decided to go ahead with the surgery when he was woken up by his own snoring, the sleep analysis tests showing an alarming frequency of instances where he’d stop breathing and consequently have his REM stage disrupted.

Although necessary, his brothers wouldn’t pass up on the opportunity to tease him about it, bringing him toys and all manner of colourful and childish hospital room decorations.)

 

The second time he wakes, his brothers are eating ice cream and watching TV, while Tessa scrolls on her phone. He groans, the tightness in his throat pulling uncomfortably and with a bad taste in his mouth.

“Water,” he croaks. Tessa looks up from her phone before looking down once again, checking the time.

“Hey,” she whispers. “You can’t have any water yet, I’m sorry. You’ve only been back for half an hour, they don’t want you to throw up.” She sounds apologetic, and he smacks his dry lips together.

“Thirsty. Hurts,” Scott says with a wince, his raspy voice barely carrying over a whisper.

“I know,” she sounds sympathetic. “I’m so sorry. I’ll see if they can bring you some ice chips, is that alright?” 

He nods, drifting off again. He briefly startles when the door closes as the orderly leaves, Tessa leaning forward on her chair to press a spoon to his lips. He opens his mouth to let the ice shavings melt on his mouth, the cold soothing his aching throat. She feeds him small quantities slowly, making sure he doesn’t get brain freeze or accidentally choke, and he’s so relieved he wants to cry.

Pulling a tube of Nivea chapstick out of her purse, she reaches for his face, cupping his jaw and turning him to face her fully so she can smear it over his lips. He briefly licks them, feeling the dry patches underneath. Reapplying her own, Tessa caps it and puts it away before leaning forward again and touching her lips to his own.

He pulls back, alarmed, and she’s looking at him like he’s the one acting strange when she just kissed him.

“What are you doing?” He gasps, mind dizzy and heart racing. Her lips are so soft, he can’t believe she did that.

His brothers are now watching them, attention drifting from the basketball game they were previously watching.

“Bro, you alright?” Charlie is furrowing his brows at him while Danny has a spoon dangling from his mouth.

“Tessa just kissed me,” he says, waiting for them to direct her with the same shocked look as he is. She looks at them deadpan, and his siblings exchange a delighted look before bursting into laughter.

“You idiot!” Danny guffaws, and Charlie’s face is red beside him, ice cream forgotten as he dabs at the corner of his eyes where tears are pooling. “Oh my God, this is too good. Hold on,” he passes his own ice cream to Charlie and pulls his phone out of his pocket, hitting the camera app.

Scott is even more confused, turning to Tessa who’s smiling fondly at him and begging for an explanation with his eyes.

“Scott, we got married,” she explains, smiling, lacing the fingers of her left hand with his own.

His head is spinning with the pull of sleep and she’s hazy again. His eyes close before he can ask for clarification and she’s not sure he even heard her when he mumbles “that’s nice” before he’s out again.

 

When he wakes again, it’s much later in the day, evidenced by the setting sun. His brothers are gone, Tessa reclined on the chair with her feet resting at the end of the bed and her laptop obscuring half of her. He asks for water again, and this time she gives him a plastic cup with icy cold water in it. He drinks slowly, mulling over the last clear memory he has while she watches him. Reaching for the rim of her glasses, she takes them off and folds them into their case, closing her laptop and putting it back in her bag. When she reaches to hold the jar to refill his cup, he catches sight of the glint on her ring finger and his heart sinks.

Scott braces himself to ask her, dreading the answer but needing the confirmation. He remembers hearing her voice through the fog, telling him she got married. Taking another sip, he watches her guardedly as she reclines back, hands folded in front of her, the simple golden band glinting in the light.

“Did I go to your wedding?” His voice is small, brows furrowed. She nods, and his bottom lip juts out.

The nurses had to remove his wedding band when he was in the operating room, and she’s kept it safe on her thumb while awaiting his return. She didn’t realise it would also confuse him further, seeing the ring on her finger while his remained bare. She shouldn’t be laughing, not about this, but he looks so adorably pouty and disoriented that she can’t help it.

He doesn’t seem to notice, lost in his own mind. He nods to himself, mumbling “of course I did” before asking hesitantly. “Does he– does your husband make you happy?”

She nods, beaming. Her face is shining with unbridled joy and she glows, and he can’t help but smile at her happiness. That’s all he needs to know. She carefully brings his hand over the side of the bed, closer to her, minding the tube on the back of it. He wants to ask her what she’s doing, but she doesn’t give him time, gently cupping the back of his hand before resting it against her stomach. Her pregnant stomach.

“Tess, you’re pregnant.” He croaks. “You’re having a baby.”

She smiles, inhaling deeply before bringing his hand to her mouth and, careful to avoid his IV, kisses his knuckles. “Yes I am. With you.” 

A few tears leak off the corners of his eyes and he swallows hard, groaning when his throat protests. “We’re married? And we’re gonna have a baby?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “We’re having a little boy.” 

His eyes flutter closed as the fog of sleep takes over again, but not before she hears him ask, “So you love me right?”

Running her hand through his hair, she hums in agreement. She really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are kudos and comments. Let me know if I should never try to be funny again!


End file.
